Sherry (TV Series)
Sherry, also known as Honey, is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the wife of Dwight and older sister of Tina, the three of whom escaped the Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Sherry's life before or after the outbreak started. She lived in or near the state of Virginia and grew up with her younger sister. She used to to babysit two girls, Carla and Delly. Eventually she married a man named Dwight. At some point after the Outbreak the three ran into the Saviors. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "Always Accountable" Sherry is first encountered by Daryl Dixon after his brief hassle with the Saviors, huddled up with her sister in the forest. After her little group takes Daryl hostage, they decide to give him to their previous group in exchange for their truck, nicknamed "Patty", only to find that their compound is overrun with walkers. While trying to decide what to do next, Tina faints, requiring another dosage of insulin. While Sherry and Dwight tend to Tina, Daryl uses this as an opportunity to take their supplies and flee. Upon realizing that the duffel bag of supplies contains Tina's insulin, he reluctantly returns to them all of their supplies. After meeting up with Wade and his men and getting into a brief altercation, Sherry witnesses one of her pursuers being bitten by a walker on his arm after Daryl lured him to the hidden walker. She watches as Wade amputates Cam's arm with a machete and drags him away for further treatment. Escaping Wade and his men, the four run across a greenhouse in the forest that houses the bodies of two of their dead friends, Carla and Delly. Dwight feels guilty because he burnt the forest down and they knew the people residing there. Tina approaches two corpses engulfed in molten glass now hardened, trying to pay her respects to them. Tina proceeds to cry until the corpses suddenly twitch, break out of the glass encasing their bodies and bite Tina in her throat and arms. Daryl quickly kills the walkers, but is too late to prevent her from choking on her blood before them. Sherry holds Tina in her arms while she dies. It can be assumed that one of the remaining three survivors stabbed her in the head to prevent her from reanimating. As Dwight is later burying Tina, Daryl asks him the three questions. When asked how many walkers he has killed, Dwight irritably mentions that he has killed a lot, couple of dozen at least. When asked how many people and why he responds with none, explaining that when you kill in this world, there's no going back. Satisfied, Daryl chooses to invite Dwight and Sherry to Alexandria. Dwight declines, but still inquires as to where the community is and how he could find it. Daryl takes his bike and prepares to leave before realizing that Dwight was gaining an edge to his voice. He tries to remove the crossbow from his back and aim at Dwight, but is unable to free it from his back and finds himself held at gunpoint. Dwight apologizes for doing this, but he demands that Daryl turn over his crossbow and bike. Daryl tries to convince him not to become this sort of person, asking if he would kill Daryl if he refused. Dwight fires a warning shot close to Daryl's head in response. Daryl surrenders his equipment and Sherry boards the bike behind Dwight. Sherry apologizes to Daryl, saying she is sorry for both of them. His reply warned her that she would be sorry if he ran into them again. Dwight drives off, leaving Daryl in the burned forest. Season 7 "The Cell" Sherry will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Honey has killed: *Carla (Caused, Accidental, Alive) *Delly (Caused, Accidental, Alive) *Tina (Before Reanimation) (Alongside Daryl and Dwight) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Always Accountable" Season 7 *"The Cell" Trivia *The casting call for this character was Hilda. *This character is credited as Honey in "Always Accountable". Category:Alive Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor